Our Last Goodbye
by AlexisCullen19
Summary: After the battle with the Volturi life seems to be going great except for one day when an unexpected visitor stumbles on their home? Will the Cullens help the Volturi after what happened so few months ago? On Hiatus right now and may be taken down in the near future. Any questions or concerns PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(BPOV)

I was in the bathroom getting dressed when I heard a big thump come from Renessme's room. I rushed out the bathroom in vampire speed panicking that she fell out of the crib. Once I got there I saw Edward fell down on one of her toys that was laid out in the middle of the room.

Leaning up against the doorframe I said, " I thought vampires where graceful? How did you fall on your daughters toy?" I tried to hide my laughter the whole time. I saw him get up from the floor and brush himself off before he grabbed Renessme.

"Most vampires don't have kids. We do." I laughed as he walked over to me rubbing his hands. He kissed me then we all walked my bedroom where I went into the bathroom to get ready while Edward played with Nessie on the bed.

" Why does Esme want us all over there for "breakfast"? Why is this so special?" Edward asked me while I was putting on a light blue summer dress with dark blue flowers over it. I then slipped on some white open toed wedges as I said, " I don't know what Esme has planned. I just hope it isn't any thing for Renessme. I'm getting tired of transferring stuff from the main house to here." I complained then stepped out so Edward could see. I picked this outfit out all by myself so I wanted a second opinion before I showed Alice.

" What do you think?" I asked him as I stepped out of the bathroom. I twirled around so he could see it all.

" You look- you look" he didn't finished.

"Pretty mommy, pretty!" Nessie cheered. I smiled at her and said thank you. I loved her so much.

"Edward?" I said turning my attention back to him. " Say something. Is it bad? I knew it, I should just have Alice pick out my clothes from now on right?" I whined and turned back to our huge closet but I didn't make it all the way there cause I felt Edward grab my arm. He spun me around and next thing I knew he kissed me. The kisses he gave me mostly were passionate, loving, longing but this kiss was lust filled. It was a hungry kiss and it was fast and rough.

I broke this kiss, " Edward wait. Renessme is in here and we have to be at your parents in twenty minutes." I stated.

" We can be late, Bella. And you look gorgeous!" he said smiling down at me. We kept kissing for what seemed like forever until we both remembered that Renessme was still in pajamas. We got Renessme ready but that took a hour because she kept squirming but Edward calmed her down. She's daddy's little girl. Once she was done Edward picked her up and we exited the cottage and followed the trail to the main house. We entered the house and the first person to say hello was of course Alice.

" Oh my god Bella! You look stunning and I didn't pick that out for you. You're a quick learner aren't you?" she said as every one else started to walk to the front door behind her.

"Um, thank you, Alice" I said and gave her a hug. Edward put Nessie down so he could give his favorite sister a hug too. Though Edward never really got along with Rosalie I convinced him to talk to her more after Renessme was born. She saved my life and she was the one who helped me fight to keep Renessme. Today they are now really good friends, and so am I.

"Auntie Rose!" Renessme yelled and ran straight to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie picked Renessme up as soon as she was close enough, Emmett just stayed behind Rosalie smiling at Renessme.

"Wow Bella, you look gorgeous!" I heard Esme say as she came from behind Rosalie and over to me to give me a hug. Edward hugged Carlisle who came over as well.

"Thank you, Esme. Now what was so important that we all had to be over here?" I asked her extremely curious.

Everyone looked at Esme and Carlisle then so we could finally find out what the big news was. " We wanted all of you over here so that we could talk to all of you about possibly relocating. Not all of us but just Esme and I." Carlisle announced. I was in shock. Why would they want to leave Forks? We were all together and I thought that was a good thing. I opened up my thought so that Edward could hear them.

Edward spoke up then, " Carlisle, I don't think you should move. I mean you are needed here for Renessme's benefit. What if something goes wrong? You're the only person we know of that could possibly control or monitor her growth."

" That is true, which is why Esme and I discussed living arrangements with jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett before you two came over."

"Wait, I don't understand. You want them to move out?" I asked.

" Bella, no one wants to leave permanently , we will come back. We think now that Renessme is here and that you and Edward are married that you should spend quality time together instead of always being near us. Like a normal family" Esme said trying to make this whole situation seem normal when the truth is that I gave up normal a long time ago. I don't want normal, I want what I already have.

Just as Carlisle was about the say something we all heard a knock at the door. Edward and I moved to the side so Carlisle could answer it. Once he opened the door we all were in for a huge surprise.

On our doorstep was Aro, the leader of the Volturi. He was in his robe but anyone could see that it was covered in blood. What happened to him? Aro was covered in dirt and had mud all over the robe. i smelled the blood and could tell that it wasn't human, that blood smelled really bad. Carlisle lifted Aro up and brought up to the study which just happened to still have a hospital bed in it still from when I gave birth to Renessme. Once Aro was laid on the table we all started to ask questions but then he started to say something.

" Ambush" he said nothing more.

" Carlisle he hasn't eaten in days, he's weak." Edward stated. I stood by him clutching his arm. Everyone knew that the Volturi were the authority so who could possibly overthrow them? The thought scared me.

" Mommy!" I heard Renessme cry. I went to Rosalie and took her in my arms then went back downstairs so she wouldn't see what was going on. I heard Jasper follow me.

I rocked Renessme in my arms so she would quiet down a bit. Jasper also helped by sitting next to me and smoothing out her hair and using his powers to calm her. I could see in my head that she was dreaming of her and Jacob playing by the beach in La Push.

"Bella" I heard Jasper say which ended the video of Renessme's thoughts in my head. " What do you think happened to Aro?" he asked me. We were all puzzled by this.

" I don't know, he said they were ambushed but by what?" I said. This just ruined anyone's plans of moving out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Carlisle and I told everyone to leave the study while we tried to talk to Aro. I got four packs of donor blood from the mini fridge in the corner of the study. Carlisle probably had those here for Bella just in case something happened. I went over to the table and gave Carlisle the packs and he held them while Aro fed. After two packs Aro sat up and tried to talk.

"Thank you, old friend. I apologize for the intrusion earlier I didn't think to go anywhere else but here. I knew you would help me." Aro told Carlisle.

" Why should we help you at all?" I heard myself say with such venom. "Last time you came her you tried to kill my daughter." I stated. The memory of Aro's brothers and guards in the clearing trying to find a good reason to eliminate my baby girl. The thought made me clench my fist.

"Edward, that's all in the past. We must help our friends." everything in me just wanted to say that he was not my friend but I restrained myself.

" He's right, Carlisle." Aro then looked at me. " I am sorry young Edward about the pain I have caused you and apparently still do but I urge you to put that pain aside and help me." he stated. Aro looked between me and Carlisle to make sure he had our attention. " The Volturi have been attacked by an unknown coven. They are bigger than us. I've never heard of anyone trying to overthrow us. This invasion was unexpected. They broke through the doors, killed the human receptionist. They killed most of my guards, even Renata which is why I escaped along with my brothers but I have now idea whether they made it or not. I swam across the ocean to come here, and I tried to hide myself as much as I could but I'm unaccustomed to the surroundings out here." he explained. Carlisle opened another pack for him to drink.

"Who did this Aro? Did you see anyone?" Carlisle asked. I listened in to see if I could get any information.

" A vampire came to me asking for more time to come up with the taxes he owed. I didn't grant him an extension. That man, Lucas Valdez, is from brazil. He lives in the states but we only have record of him having three people in his coven. He ambushed us but I don't think it was because of taxes."

"Why then?" I asked a little confused to why a man would destroy the Volturi over tax payments.

" In the year 1672, Lucas lived in Spain and was one of the kings closest friends. Lucas was promised to be the kings heir. At the time the king was childless and unmarried but that all changed in a matter of days. Lucas lost his power and was denied the thrown. He's been power hungry ever since then. He was turned two years later after his wife died of a fever. We have no idea who his maker is." Aro gave us what little info he had on this man called Lucas.

" Lucas obliviously wants to be the authority of the vampire world" I stated.

" Yes but that would mean he would have to kill every last member of the Volturi and convince all vampires that he is the new 'Volturi'" Carlisle said.

" hell come after me, which puts you all in danger." Aro said as he tried to get up from the table after finishing the last pack of blood.

" I must inform my family Aro, but you are to unwell to leave. We'll hunt later on today so you can get your strength back." Carlisle suggested.

Aro nodded and rested on the bed while Carlisle and I stepped out of the room and downstairs. I knew what Carlisle was about to ask us to do and I believed it was unfair. We reached the living room where everyone was seated. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were on the sofa while Emmett played on floor with Renesme and my Bella and Jasper sat on the love seat. I went over to where Bella was seated and rested my hand on her shoulder. She covered mine with hers and rubbed it, just that simply touch and I relaxed.

Carlisle stood in front of the room, " I have some terrible news for all of you." everyone gave Carlisle their undivided attention as he spoke. " The Volturi were attacked by a man called Lucas Valdez and his coven. Almost all of Aro's guard is dead. He might know more but he needs to rest. This man will not stop until he gets what he wants which is power" Carlisle paused.

" This man wants to be the new authority, he wants to be a king?" Jasper asked.

"That is correct. Aro, I assume plans to find his brothers and anyone else he believes made it out alive. I want to know who will help him and if you would like to return Aro to his rightful place in Volterra?" Carlisle asked everyone.

"What are you asking of us, Carlisle? You want us to aid the man who almost killed our niece? You want us to volunteer to go on a rescue mission and a killing spree?" Jasper asked with some confusion and anger in his voice.

"No Jasper, I want you to…" Carlisle was cut off by the phone ringing. I then realized it was my cell phone that was ringing. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

" It's Tanya" I told everyone else I then felt Bella's hand fall from mine before I answered. "Tanya? What's going on?" She was mumbling and out of breath.

" Edward, were under attack. They took Carmen Our house burned down and were on our way to you." then she hung up.

"What happened, Edward?" Esme asked.

" That was Tanya, they were just under attack. Whoever it was took Carmen. They are on their way here." I finished.

" Lucas and his clan are going after all those who they believe are loyal to the Volturi and they plan to kill them all." we all turned our heads to see Aro slowly descending the stairs. Carlisle walks over to help him.

" Well we aren't exactly loyal to you guys so what will happen to us?" Emmett asked.

" Lucas will try to convince you to either join his guard, be loyal to him, and he will most likely violate the women he believes are beautiful to see which he will take to be his mate. Even if they are taken." Aro continued. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all removed themselves from the sofa so Carlisle could lay Aro on it.

" What do we do?" Esme asked. She was afraid for herself and her family. All I heard was panic in her head.

" We either fight back and help our friends or we wait to be tortured" Jasper stated.

Everyone went quiet as we all thought about what to do. Could we fight back? Do we run and run until the problem goes away? What do you do when your being hunted?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

After a two hours of careful deliberation the family still couldn't decide whether to fight or just wait till the danger arrived on our doorstep while we were unprepared.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, since I don't hear anything cooking so they must be talking. Edward and I along with the rest of the family sat silently in the living room. Emmett was throwing Renesmee up in the air while Rosalie sat next to him smiling and laughing at her. She was so innocent, she as no idea that a new danger is rising and we don't know what to do about it.

I must not having been controlling my shield because somehow it expanded and Edward heard me though I didn't mean for him too.

He held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked up into his eyes, " We should talk while Renesmee is here. Follow me." he told me and I nodded and followed his directions. He got up and headed out of the living room and went upstairs to his old bedroom. Once we were both over the threshold he closed the door and I sat on the bed the was still here.

I felt the bed move when he sat down beside but I didn't look up. I was starting down at my hands as fidgeted with them until he grabbed both my hands gently in one hand and lifted my face to look up at him with the other. " Bella, relax. Why are you so nervous? Nothing is happening right now." he stated.

He was lying to make me feel better which was sweet but it never worked, " There is something going on Edward. We have some vampire serial killer on our hands and we cant decided whether to bow at his feet or possibly die trying to fight for the Volturi. Who tried to take my baby from me months ago. I'm terrified that I wont be able to protect you or Renesmee or the family. I don't know what to do except panic and I cant do that in front of our daughter around. I cant sit here and do that. I'm a vampire goddamit and I should act like one instead of the fragile doll I use to be." I told him. I took a deep breathe and got up from the bed to stand near the window and look at the green grass and trees. I heard the trickle of the river near the house.

I felt him put his hands on my tense shoulders, he then let them fall down and then wrapped both arms around me so that I was pressed up against his body. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of being with him like this.

"Bella", he whispered in my ear. " Your far from a helpless doll." I chuckled and so did he. He continued, "You're the mother of my daughter, the breath I breathe, you're the heart that beats in my chest, your everything to me. So forgive me if I do everything in my power to keep you alive, because without you I'm nothing. I have nothing. I need you, more than anything else. I understand that you don't know what to do now but whatever the family decides were in it together, but for now just cherish this time we have together without anyone trying to kill us. Just be happy, ok? Be happy with me." he said just before I turned around and kissed him.

His kiss was soft but super passionate, its like his kiss was the only thing holding me to him. When we broke apart I leaned my forehead against his chest and he kissed the top of my head. We just stayed there holding each other in complete silence. I couldn't ask for anything more.

When we went back downstairs we both saw Renesmee and sat beside her as she played. I thought about what Edward said and I should live in the moment instead of worrying about the future.

The door busted open…There stood Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all rushed over to them to help them. They looked terrible, their clothes were ripped and torn. They look as if they haven't eaten in weeks.

"Edward?" I hear Tanya cry out and then fall limp in Edwards arms. I picked up Renesmee and stood in the far corner of them room. I didn't want her near them especially if they haven't eaten.

"What happened, Eleazar? Carlisle ask him. Carlisle wrapped Eleazar's arm around his neck so he could support him and pull him over to the sofa. Eleazar laid down and went unconscious but before he did he said, " Witches and Werewolves, and Lucas" he uttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Did I just hear Eleazar say Witches and Werewolves? I knew werewolves were out there and thanks to the conflict between the Volturi a couple months ago we now know that the LaPush pack aren't werewolves but are shifters that chose the form of a wolf. Which means that the actually real ones are out and working with Lucas.

I must have been out of it because I didn't even notice that Jasper was moving out the way so the Denali's could occupy the living room. I stood in the corner with Renesmee just watching the rest of the Cullens help the Denali's in.

I then heard Tanya cry out Edwards name in a desperate plea for him to rescue her or something. She wont give up. Though I cant blame her I wouldn't either. Edward picked her up and sat her across the love seat, they were all weak from having not eaten in weeks or months. They looked sick and some couldn't stand. They all had huge dark circles under their eyes. I was still watching Edward stroke Tanya's hair and making sure she was semi-comfortable before he left her.

Edward never strokes my hair unless he is about to kiss my forehead. I love Edward but I really wish one of these days would put Tanya in her place. I have before and he insisted I stay away from her if I have to be that rude. He kept comforting her and the more he did the more angry I got and then the sad. I pushed away my emotions and continued to watch them. While he took her shoes off, I saw her eyes flew open and they were pinned on me.

Wait, not me. Renesmee… She was half vampire but she had blood running threw her veins. Once I saw how intense Tanya's stare was on my daughter I ran out of the living room and out the front door with Renesmee in my arms at vampire speed.

I put Renesmee down and she said, " Mommy I wanna go home." I knew she meant the cottage. I told her to lead the way as I smiled down at her. Then she took off into the woods and I went after her. She looks so innocent but she's so special and that's exactly why I need to keep her safe away from the Lucas.

**EPOV**

I picked Tanya up cause she looked like she was about to collapse when she called my name. I knew anyone could have helped Tanya but she seemed to be refusing any help other than mine. Typical Tanya, still trying to catch me even though I have a wonderful family I thought as I took off her shoes after laying her on the sofa. I started to look around to see if anyone else needed help and saw that there was so much anger and confusion swarming around in people's heads.

Carlisle was talking to Eleazar and finding out what happened while Esme handed out what blood we had in the refrigerator for Renesmee to the Denali's. looking at the blood reminded me of Renesmee and I immediately wanted to know if she was safe and away from the people who haven't eaten yet. I started to look around, I went upstairs and looked in every room of the house.

" Jasper", I tapped him over the shoulder after he got the empty package of blood from Kate. " Have you seen Bella or Renesmee?" I asked kinda anxious.

" Yea I saw Bella head outside with her. You didn't hear Tanya as she stared at Renesmee while you took off her shoes?" he asked.

So that why she isn't in the house. Make sense though I cant believe I didn't hear Tanya's thoughts. I was too busy trying to focus on listening into Carlisle and Eleazar's conversation which didn't work out.

" No, I didn't. I'm gonna-" but he stopped me before I had a change to finish.

" Go get your family and make sure Nessie is ok. We got everything covered here. Except, Edward I know Carlisle was talking about us supervising the Deanils on a hunt so you might wanna make sure the woods are clear and that Nessie is safe before we start. We're heading out at 9:30" Jasper told me. I told him thank you and headed out the door to find my family.

**BPOV**

I played with Renesmee all the way to the cottage but when I was about to open the door for her she wanted to play more.

"You wanna go to a special place that only Daddy and I know about?" I asked her. I've been wanting to take her to the meadow for the longest time.

It just reminds me of how I met Edward and how I became what I am. I would never have the life I do if I didn't meet him. I wouldn't have Renesmee if I didn't meet Edward. I looked at Renesmee and she looked so much like him. At that moment I started to get images of Edward and they way he was with Tanya. What if he never met me? Would he be with her?

" Mommy lets go to the special place!" Renesmee said excited. I told her we could go now and she darted off into the woods again. I went after her and playful tickled her and picked her up. After a couple minutes I found it and showed Renesmee the beautiful field filled with flowers and grass. I looked up and we say the little bit of sun which made me sparkle like diamonds.

"Pretty!" Renesmee said, I picked her up and spun her around until we fell down in the flowers. She rolled around and started to sniff the flowers. I sat in the flowers and watched her play. She was so oblivious to the problems going on around her. She had no idea that this world is a scary place with a million scary things in it. Things she wont understand and if we get decide to fight this Lucas guy I pray I'll be here to protect her from it. I continued to watch her as I let my mind wonder off.

**EPOV**

I headed to the cottage and it was empty but there sent was here. I decided to call Jacob and see if they we're at LaPush and they weren't. I called Charlie and got the same answer. Both asked if something happened and I was starting to wonder if they we're worried or if they thought Bella ran away from with Nessie.

I followed the scent they left when they stopped in front of the house. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had fifteen minutes till the Denali's start their hunt. If one of them got a whiff of Renesmee and ..I couldn't finish. The thought of anyone hurting Renesmee just made me extremely angry and unstable.

I kept following the scent and I wondered where Bella was taking our daughter and then it hit me. Awhile back while my parents looked after Renesmee, Bella and I stayed at the cottage to have some alone time. "I love our days alone together. Just me, you, and a nice cozy bed and I'm a extremely happy man" I remember saying. I was holding Bella after we shared a "connection" that we haven't had in awhile.

I was kissing her shoulder and smelling her. She always smelled of freesia.

"But we wouldn't have Renesmee" she said. She turned around to face me then.

" I love Renesmee and she is something I never expected to have in my life. I'm grateful and extremely thankful but she is just a bonus." I said as I played with her fingers and kissed them.

" I keep wondering if I fell in love with you when I saw you or the moment we shared in the meadow. That's a magical place. Our place." she said as if she was saying it to herself.

"It will always be our place and I don't care when you fell in love with me. I'm just glad you did. Id still be brooding, lonely, and depressed if I didn't find you. You're my savior, my heart, my everything." I told her before I kissed her again. It wasn't long but it was very passionate and filled with desire, lust, longing, love, need.

" I wanna show Renesmee the meadow" she told me. " I wanna show her how wonderful it is there. Maybe it'll make her feel like anything can happen like it does to me. Or maybe it'll just be a field filled with flowers to her. I just wanna show her it." Bella said. We just laid in bed for a couple hours after that.

Bella had said she wanted to take her there. Now would be a great time to tell Renesmee that not everything is bad and that bad things don't always happen. I headed for the meadow and checked my watch continuously to see that I was running out of time fast. Once I entered the meadow I saw Renesmee running around on the far side of the meadow. She then picked up flower and ran over to give to Bella. My eyes then drew to Bella who looked sad. I started to walk toward her until I saw someone in the trees near where Nessie was playing. I saw red eyes and then Renesmee was gone…

"Bella someone has Nessie!" I screamed and started to run in the direction I saw the person take Nessie. I heard Bella's footprints right behind me. I then stopped in the middle of the woods. I smelled too many different scents and heard nothing coherent. The scents were fresh and its hard to tell which way Nessie went.

" Edward, why did you stop? We have to get Renesmee back!" she screamed and started to weep. I turned around and held her in my arms.

" I cant tell which way they went" I then checked my watch. My time was up five minutes ago. " The Denali's are hunting but their being supervised by the family. It could have been one of them." I told her. I then heard Jasper say my name in his head and I immediately ran to where I saw he was as Bella followed me.

" Jasper?" I said, " What's wrong?" I asked. Jasper looked pissed and so did Emmett. I then saw Renesmee in Rosalie's arms with a couple of cuts on her legs and arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I grabbed jasper up by his collared shirt after I saw my daughter in Rosalie's arms hurt and crying. I looked at my daughter crying while Rosalie tried to sooth her. I was unstable then. I was at ticking time bomb. I needed to know what or who did this to Renesmee and I needed to know now so I could kill them. Just then I heart Bella stumble to stop right behind me.

"What-what happened to her?" she asked. At first she was struggling to say it then she broke down crying tearless cries. She knelt by where Rosalie was and Rosalie handed here Renesmee.

"Edward put your brother down. This is not his fault." Carlisle told me. My knuckles were white and I saw red. I set Jasper down like Carlisle asked me to and I turned around and sat next to my wife holding my daughter.

" When the hunt was about half way over, and we say another vampire. He was probably passing threw when he smelled Renesmee. Eleazar chased him and got her before he attempted to bite her." Carlisle explained what happened and then put a hand on my shoulder. I feel horrible for jumping to conclusions but I just felt like blaming anything for way my precious baby girl got hurt.

I hugged my family before I got up and walked over to Eleazar, " Thank you for what you did. I'm in your debt." I said to him the nodded to him before I turned away. He did the same. I then walked up to Jasper and apologized for my behavior. After my apologizes I went to go sit next Bella and Nessie again but I saw Rosalie had Renesmee this time and Bella was running off into the woods. I ran after my wife but half way down the path she was out of my sight so I followed her scent and found her all the way in LaPush on a cliff by First Beach. She was standing on the edge. If she moved an inch she'd fall.

"Bella?" I called to her, she turned her head in my direction but didn't face me. She just looked forward again at the arisen and then at the water below. "What are you doing?" I asked her slowly walker towards her.

"Just thinking. Drowning in my failure and sorrows. What are you doing here? You should be with Renesmee right now. She needs her father".

With one huge step I grabbed her and pulled her against me so there was no space between us. "And I need her mother" I said caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes the minute I touched her. She was so fragile even as a vampire but its not physical anymore, its emotionally and mentally. She's so beautiful and warm but she looked so sad, it hurts my heart to know that she is in pain.

"I'm not a mother. I'm a failure. A mess. I wanted to something nice for my daughter and I got her hurt. She's crying and injured because of me. I shouldn't be near her, Edward" she said to me. Anger and sadness came over me.

" No you are not." I said as I lifter her face by her chin so she could look into my eyes. " You're a wonderful mother. This was a simple accident, Bella. We were all so busy worrying about Lucas that we forgot to remember to watch out for rogues passing through. Even vampires make mistakes, sweetheart. Don't beat yourself up because of this. If I have to I'll prove to you that you're a fantastic mother" I said to her and just then I grabbed her hand and led her back to the house. I found Renesmee upstairs with Rosalie lying in my old room. Bella walked in first and saw that Renesmee was laid down flat looking out the huge window on the other side of the room while Rosalie sung to her and wiped her wounds. I asked Rosalie to leave us and that we'll take over. She did as I asked and I shut the door behind her.

I walked up and put my hand at the small of her back as we walked forward towards our daughter. She heard our footsteps and wiped her head around to look at us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried and started to cry again. I lifted her up into a hug as I sat on the bed. She still had scratches but they weren't deep and most of the blood wasn't hers. Renesmee touched my face and I saw a picture of Bella holding her in her room humming the lullaby I made for her to Renesmee to try and get her to fall asleep. I looked at my daughter and asked her if that's what she wanted and she nodded.

"Bella?" I said. She stood to the left of me still standing by the bed. " She wants you to hum to her. She needs her mother" I told her as I stood with Renesmee in my arms. I handed Renesmee over to Bella and she started to hum.

" See, you're the only mother she'll have and the only mother she'll get. She loves you more than one else the entire world. You're a great mother Bella, don't doubt yourself and if you need reassurance then just hold her". I assured her. She mouthed thank you to me and I went over and kissed her. It was quick and passionate but only because Renesmee was right there. After Bella got her asleep she laid her down and we descended the stairs to see the rest of the family.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle. I led Bella to the small sofa and we took a seat. " Do you know what were gonna do about Lucas?" I asked.

"Yes, we have been talking and Eleazar and I believe that we should call both or friends and allies and build some defenses so we can find Carmen and some of Aro's friends" he said.

"So basically do what we did for Renesmee but this time ask them to possibly fight for us?" Emmett said sounding slightly confused.

" Yes, but were not asking them to fight for us. We're asking them to fight for themselves. Though none of us are fans of the Volturi-no offense Aro- we should help them win back their right to rule. None of want this Lucas to deprive us of our free will" Carlisle responded. " Who will help?" Carlisle asked us all. Everyone including myself and Bella raised our hands. " Great, lets get started then" .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

After we voted yes to fighting against Lucas and returning Aro to the throne in Volterra; we all started to discuss who was leaving to in form our friends that we needed them once again and who would stay to gather supplies and come up with a plan.

Almost everyone went to the kitchen except Kate, Rosalie and Alice. Tanya had no business in the kitchen with the guys but Edward was in there so of course she followed. Kate was sitting next to me on the small love seat playing with Renesmee. Renesmee showed her that she remembered her from months ago when we were up against the Volturi.

"Bella, she's amazing! You must let me baby-sit this little angel sometimes." Kate suggested while throwing Renesmee up and down in the hair.

I laughed and watched Renesmee laugh and giggle. " Of course you can, Kate. Your great with her and she really likes you." I told Kate.

"You think so? Babies around where we live don't like me. Though I love kids." Kate told me. I just smiled at the joy on her face while she played with my daughter. I believe Kate would have been a great mother if she was given the chance to have kids.

" You ever think about having kids, Kate? I mean before you changed" I asked her. I was curious to know what Kate wanted or what her life was like before the Denali's.

She looked at Renesmee but she wasn't really looking at her. More like she was staring at something far way or in the past.

" I did once. Right before I got turned I was planning out my future and kids were definitely involved. I wanted a boy and a girl. A boy first so he could watch out for his sister. I didn't get that but at least I get to spoil this little angel." she said then continued to entertain Renesmee.

Out of the corner of my eye I see everyone come out of the kitchen. My eyes immediately go to Edward. I want to pull him aside and tell him that I want to go home. It seems someone else wanted to pull him to the side too. Tanya reaches for his arm before he steps out of the kitchen. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up from the sofa and told Kate to watch Renesmee. I walk to the kitchen and catch the end of their conversation.

" Come on, Eddie. Its just us. No one has to know and it could be the last time you see me" Tanya said roaming her hands all over Edwards muscular chest. He kept grabbing her hands and putting them to her sides.

" I said no, Tanya. I'm happily married to Bella. I don't want you. I never did." he stated.

I stepped into the kitchen glaring at Tanya as I said, " Talk to him again, Tanya and you wont have to worry about surviving through this war. Back off" I urged her in the meanest voice I could conjure up. I looked at Edward and said, " It's getting late. I'm taking Renesmee to the cottage." I walked out of the kitchen and got Renesmee from Kate and headed outside. I didn't hear anyone follow me.

Once I arrived at the cottage I took Renesmee to her room and got her changed for bed. I sat her down in her crib but once I did I realized that Edward is the only person who could put her to bed. He sings my lullaby and she's a goner. Suddenly, as if on cue Edward is leaning in the doorway of Renessme's room just looking me trying to sooth her to sleep.

" Need some help?" he asked. Looking at me with just love in his eyes. I'm still slightly irritated at the confrontation with Tanya and that were going through a battle again.

I look at him reminding myself how I ended up so lucky. How did I get this wonderful man? He's everything I've ever wanted and more. I don't deserve him. " She only goes to sleep when you sing to her." I said to him. Then I turned my attention back to Renesmee afraid that he might say something about the way I handled that situation in the kitchen.

Edward walks over and hovers over our daughter in her crib. I just stand there and watch as he sings the lullaby and she calms down until her eyes eventually close. We leave the room and I walk to the master bedroom as eh closes her door.

I hear him open the door and enter as I look at the moon through the small window in our bedroom. I hear his footsteps coming closer until they stop and I know he is right behind me. He must thinking about what to say to me after seeing me flip out on Tanya in the kitchen. I slightly flinch in surprise when I feel his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he whispers by my ear. I can feel the brush of his lips as they touch my skin. I then feel the tender light kiss he places on my collarbone. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in this man's arms.

"I'm afraid your gonna yell at me for how I acted in the kitchen. I know Tanya is with the Denali's but I have a limit. I couldn't take her flirting anymore.." I struggled to get out.

" I couldn't either. I'm not mad. I loved what you did. I didn't know you had all that in you. It just made me glad that I have someone like you as my wife and all to myself." he cut me off. Then he turned me around in his arms. I lifted both of my arms so I could wrap them around his neck as he bent down and kissed me. We spent the rest of that night loving each other until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

That morning Edward I got up to get ready to go to the main house and talk about a plan. We got up to get in the shower and dressed so we could be there early, but that didn't go as planned. It took Edward and I a whole hour to get ready and only a couple minutes to get Renesmee up and ready.

"What do you think the others ideas are as far as a plan goes?" I asked Edward as I handed him Renesme's blue dress.

"I have no idea, I just don't want to go to war. I mean we still have those papers Jenks gave you but I don't wanna use them. I don't wanna send our daughter away just cause Aro has problems and Carlisle thinks its right to help him. We have to think of Renesmee first before we decide anything. But that's our problem not everyone else's…" he ranted as he put the blue dress over Renesme's head.

I knew where Edward was coming from. Getting those papers last time and thinking about the fact that Edward and I could die and never see our daughter again terrified me to end. He's right we have to think about our family before we have no choice to fight with the rest of them.

"Edward", I interrupted his rant. "I vote no, I cant lose Renesmee. I only got those papers cause I was a new vampire and I wasn't completely trusting myself or sure that we would be able to convince them. What I'm trying to say is that if I had to send her away I would rather leave with her than fight. That sounds horrible I know-" I started to say but he quickly stopped me.

"It doesn't sound horrible. You don't wanna leave your daughter, it's a mother's instinct. I understand. The question is will the family understand when we say no to war".

As we all sat the table for the gamily meeting that would decide whether or not we would actually help and go to war. This reminded so much of when I asked everyone to vote on me becoming apart of this family forever.

I was bouncing Renesmee in my lap and smiling at her laughter with Edward's arm wrapped around me and watching his daughters face. He was smiling but I could still tell that he was on edge and he didn't like the fact that this family might actually go to war.

Just then Carlisle stepped into the room and he took his place at the head of the table. Aro was right behind and he took his place in the corner of the wall near Carlisle's chair.

"Well you all know why we're here. I'll let start the voting on whether or not we should go ahead and assist in this dilemma. I vote…yes. I don't think we should allow this Lucas person to rain with an iron fist. I vote stand up for the Volturi" Carlisle stated and then looked at each family member before conditioning. "I want each one of you to vote. No one here will judge you. Esme, your vote please" Carlisle demanded.

"I vote yes, we cant allow him to rule but do not want to fight or turn this into a war." Esme said. I looked at her and she looked back at me smiling at bit.

"Thank, Esme. Edward, your vote."

" I vote yes, but I want to fight as little as possible"

"What?" Emmett and Aro both shouted at the same time.

"Emmett, I cant just plunge into a war anymore. I have Bella and Renesmee to think about now. I have to be here for them. I have to stay ALIVE for them. Understand please." Edward said as he took my hand rubbed Renesme's arm.

" Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee cried and climbed on the table towards him.

" You cant just let that asshole rule. If he wins then Renesmee and Bella wont need your help. They'll be dead!" Emmett stated hatefully. Rosalie grabbed Renesmee as she reached them across the table.

"Emmett! What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked him as she adjusted Renesmee in her lap.

"I spoke to one of my friend in Volterra-" Emmett was cut off by Alice.

"What friend? I saw you on the phone but the whole conversation was blocked because I couldn't see you anymore" Alice said.

" That's because my friend is a shield like Bella and he heard that Lucas is killing all women who are pregnant with vampire children and is killing all vampire children".

"What? Why?" I all but yelled. Edward went still beside me.

"He doesn't want them to be the 'new species of vampires' so he's wiping them out" Emmet said. He looked at me with such empathy in his eyes and then looked at Renesmee. "We have to wipe him out. I don't want anything to happen to my niece. I vote yes." Emmet stated to Carlisle all the while looking at Renesmee.

What do we do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Epov**

"So its been decided that we will fight even if our friends wont. We will get Carmen back. Now lets come up with a plan quickly. Lucas, like Aro said, takes beautiful women and tries to make them his mates" Carlisle stated to all of us.

"What do we do about Renesmee? What do we do to ensure her safety?" asked Rosalie. She seemed a bit angry that no one offered any ideas on how to keep Renesmee safe after what Emmett said.

Bella and I were still seated but slightly shocked. We didn't know what to do about this. We knew we had to fight a long our family. No matter what we said earlier at the cottage we couldn't abandon them.

Just then Bella's hand covered mine that was rested on my thigh. I looked over to her ands she was looking at me. She lifted her shield and said, "_Edward, we both know what we have to do. We cant abandon our family and protect our daughter. Follow me upstairs to your room. We'll talk about it there._" she thought and then her shield was up again.

I nodded my head and felt her hand slide off of mine as she excused herself from the table and after a minutes so did I. I walked upstairs to my old room like she asked me.

When I entered the room Bella was standing at the window looking our of it. I closed the door behind me and walked over to stand directly behind her. I put my hands on her hips and pressed her body up against mine. I kissed the top of her head loving the smell the enveloped me. I was surrounded by the smell as it filled my lungs. The smell of her, relaxed me a little bit.

"Edward" I heard her whisper my name. She sounded sad and unsure. I knew how she felt and what she was thinking without being telepathic. I was thinking it too.

"Bella…I know what you're thinking and I don't think I could do that. Lucas isn't just after children. He's after beautiful women and that includes you. I cant just send our daughter away to protect her but not send you too" I said burying my face in her shoulder and hair. I was falling apart inside, I couldn't handle even the thought of sending my daughter away.

Bella turned around in my arms. She put her hands on my shoulders and tried to relax. I felt as if she was holding on to me like I was her life line instead of the other way around.

"Edward, we have to send Renesmee to my father or to Jacob so they can keep her safe. And you know as well as I that I need to be here to help the family cause of my power. They need me to fight with them." she urged for me to understand but all I saw was the sadness in her eyes.

I looked down at the ground, "And I need you to be safe. Don't fight, please. We'll be fine without your shield. Just go into hiding with Renesmee. Go to La Push they'll protect you and her…" she cut my off.

"Edward, they'll find her if I'm with her. She needs to be away from us or else Lucas will kill her. She'll stay there until this whole things is dealt with." she stated. She lifted her hand to rest on my cheek and rubbed her thumb lightly across my lips. I closed my eyes at her soft touch and kissed her hand. I couldn't do this.

I stepped away from her and sat on the bed that was in my room. Looking at the floor-unable to meet her gaze I said, "Bella, I cant do this. I cant-every time I think about you hurt or being captured. I feel like I did the day I saw you on the floor in the studio with James. Please don't do this" I begged her.

"Oh Edward, I know this is hard but I'll be fine and leaving Renesmee is for the best. I know you want her safe, right?"

"More than anything. But I also want you safe. If you're not safe I'm useless to the family Bella and you know it" I simply said.

"I'll be safe, I promise." she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because I have you. There is no place on earth that is safer to me than being in your arms, Edward. You'll keep me safe, and I know you will. You'll do everything in your power to make sure no harm comes to me. I know this because I know you love me more than anything. Besides, I couldn't leave you even if you forced me. I love you" she said to me. I finally looked up and saw a small smile on her face. Her eyes were searching mine.

"I love you too, Bella. Always and Forever" I said as I got up kissed her. We stood there holding each other for a few minutes before we decided it was time to go back downstairs.

As we walked down the stairs hand in hand, Bella and I both were still feeling down about what we had to do to ensure our daughters safety. Every bone in my body told me that I should also send Bella away but she would just fight against it. She said she felt safe in my arms and I loved that she felt that way. Though, I'm not sure I could protect her against this Lucas. God, knows I'll try my hardest to.

At the end of the stairs I heard a lot of panic and rage going on.

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Rosalie said._

"_Why didn't I see this coming? Why is blocked from my vision?" Alice thought. _

"_I cant feel anything from him? What the hell is he doing here?" Jaspers wondered._

"_I have to protect my children…oh god!" Esme prayed._

"_How did this average ass guy overthrow the Volturi?" Emmett wondered._

"_He attacked us!" Tanya said with venom._

"_What has he done with Carmen?" Kate thought._

"_Where is my Carmen? That son of bitch has my beloved!" Eleazar said in rage._

"_Stay calm" Carlisle thought._

"_Lucas Valdez" Aro thought._

Lucas Valdez was sitting in our living room with four body guards at this side.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) _If you guys have any questions concerning the story or any of my others stories then feel free to ask. i will update as soon as i can. please check out my other stories._ Abandoned and A Tempting Realization._ Please review and Enjoy!__ =D_**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"So this is the Cullen coven? Wait? My mistake, you call yourself a family, am I right?" Lucas said. I noticed that he had a slight English accent.

Bella and I stood near the stairs. Not wanting to get Bella any closer, I moved her to stand behind me. I didn't want him to even notice her here. I was so afraid that if he saw her he would take her. I heard that Emmet and Jasper's thoughts mirrored mine.

"_Edward, he cant see them. If he does he'll order those dogs and the witches to get them. I cant lose Rose and I know Jasper cant lose Alice. And you cant lose Bella or Renesmee. Rosalie is holding on to her" Emmett thought._

"_Edward, I cant feel Lucas, and I think those witches have him protected with some spell. Have Bella put a shield over all of us if she can." Jasper said._

I nodded my head at them. Bella held the back of my shirt and her hand was on my bicep. I tapped her hand on my bicep letting her know to let her shield over her mind down cause I didn't want to speak out loud.

"_Bella, Rosalie has a good hold on Renesmee and she is being quiet. We need you to shield us if you can, love." I told her._

"_I'll try but Edward. I think Carlisle and Esme are too far way but I'll try to expand it." she told me._

I nodded my head and tried to read Lucas's mind, which I couldn't. he is definitely having his witch protect him with spells.

"You are correct." Carlisle stated. I noted that Esme was standing slightly behind him and Aro was standing on the left side of Carlisle. "What can we help you with? I assume you're here for a reason."

Lucas adjusted in his seat before saying, "Well your very perceptive, Carlisle. I did come here for a reason. I came to offer you something. Something I'm positive you wont refuse." he said with a smile.

Everything in me told me that he had something up his sleeve. I was making myself stay in the position I was in. I want to run at him and just end him right there. I'm positive I would be killed in the process but if it protects my family I wouldn't care.

I felt Bella's hand slide down my arm and grasp my hand. She lightly squeezed it for reassurance. Not wanting to look back at her for fear that he'll notice. I just squeezed her hand.

"What is it?" Carlisle simply stated flatly.

"Well I want you to join me. I could use those in your 'family' with special gifts. Like Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Emmett-even though he has no powers but I am impressed by his strength and he could be quite useful." he stated as he stood up from the couch.

I noticed a small girl about the age of fifteen or fourteen move closer to him. I eyed her closely and noticed that Jasper and Emmett noticed the same thing.

"_Edward, I think she's a shield." Aro thought. _I was surprised to hear him saying something.

"You can not expect me to just give them to you. They have free will-" Carlisle whipped around to see that Emmett answered.

"And our answer is no." cutting Carlisle off. I cursed Emmett for bringing attention to himself with Rosalie and Renesmee behind him.

Lucas eyed Emmett and I saw his eyes locate Rosalie behind him. A smile spread across his face. " I thought that would be your answer. Which is why I provided some leverage." Lucas stated. I was confused by this.

Next thing I know Rosalie, Renesmee, Bella, Alice, and Esme are all captured by werewolves. They just appeared out of the blue which means that Lucas had his witches make them invisible to us.

"No!" I yelled. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and I all fought off the men.

I grabbed Bella but the guy grabbed her first and had her by her arm and an arm around her neck. I looked around to see that they had all of our women like that. Renesmee was crying and being held bridal style in a wolf's arms. I was fuming and so were my brothers.

"So, I have my leverage and some beautiful prizes and potential brides." Lucas stated. Eyeing the girls as the men brought them over to his side of the room. He touched Bella's cheek and I went over the edge then.

I growled and ran straight for him.

"Edward! No!" I heard Aro yell.

I was foot away from him when I ran into something and it knocked me to the other side of the house. I bounced back and was going to try again when Emmett and Jasper held me back.

"This one must be yours. Anyway, I want the people in your family that I named or I kill every single one of these women and the child. Then I'll come back and kill you. Your choice. And suggest you chose quickly." he said.

What choice did I have besides to comply. I couldn't let my family die. My mom, my sisters, my wife, my daughter. My brothers and father would die if any harm came to them. So I prayed that Carlisle would come up with something fast before any harm came to any of them. "I'll go." I simply stated. Everything in me died as I slumped against my brothers arms that held me back before.

"Edward…don't" I heard Bella whisper. If she could cry I knew she would. So would I. this was my worst nightmare come true.

"So will I" said my brothers. They stood up straight next me as me made our way over to Lucas. We stood in front of him, and I could feel Bella's sad eyes watching and I could hear my small daughters cries.

"Kneel" he said. We did as he commanded and then three wolves were behind us. They bounded our hands in something. It burned my skin. "Don't try to get out of this cause you wont be able to break the spell on the bounds." Lucas told us and then nodded towards the wolves who grabbed us to our feet and pulled us to the side away from the girls.

Lucas walked toward the door with all of us on his tail. I looked down not wanting to meet my fathers' gaze. "it was a pleasure doing business with you, Carlisle. Aro, we'll see each other again." he said and left the house.

We got hauled into separate trucks. The girls in one and us in another. Lucas had his own personal truck with a couple guards in it. I looked out the window at Aro and my father on the doorstep. My father on his knees and his head in his hands. That was the last image I had of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carlisle pov**

The Denali's just came back out from town to buy new clothes because theirs were ripped and bloody. I explained to them what happened while they were gone and why my house was so empty.

"They took them? Why didn't you fight, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked me. He was angry that his Carmen was not with them.

"He had the witch protecting him and Aro believes he also acquired a shield somehow." I answered him. "We will get our family members back, I promise. We also eliminate Lucas as a problem for the vampire community." I told everyone.

"How can we do that? I mean there is only five of us. We only three people with powers but even that wont help us much." Tanya stated.

"Which is why we'll have to call in some reinforcements." I announced. After that we called everyone we knew. Tanya called, everyone from the American Nomad coven and told them about the situation. Kate called the Amazon coven and informed them. Eleazar called the European nomads and I called the Egyptian and Romanian coven and asked them for help.

Once we made our calls and told one another who was coming to assist and who wasn't we gathered weapons and formed a plan. Luckily for us everyone we called was aware of Lucas and wanted him stopped. Therefore no one refused to come.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you?" Aro asked me. I was in my study thinking as I waited for the others to arrive though that may not be until tomorrow. I pointed for him to take a seat in the leather chair across from me.

"What do you need, Aro?" I asked him as I rotated slowly in my chair.

"You know that, once the others arrive we have to tell them something. Let them know we have a plan started. If we don't they may not help." Aro said.

"They're loyal friends, Aro. They would never abandon us just cause we are not prepared with a tactical plan." I told him.

"Pardon me then. Although, I believe you should know something." Aro said. I became still in my chair suddenly.

"Tell me." I said kind of sternly. He looked sympathetic all of a sudden.

"Lucas, wants to rule over the vampire community but he also wants something else. I believe he targeted your Bella because of this secret agenda." he informed me.

"What else does he have planned? And why didn't you tell me before?" I said with some venom in my voice.

"I didn't know until I saw the way he looked at dear Bella. I just heard rumors, dear friend. I heard that Lucas found a way to procreate with a vampire. Some spell from his witch. He wants to sire a full blooded vampire child with a gift. He wants the child to be a shield." Aro said.

"He has a shield so why would he target Bella?" I asked. So far what Aro was saying didn't make complete sense.

" I thought she was a shield but that small girl was a witch. Not a shield. He came here because-" I cut him off.

"He wants Bella to mate with him and bare this child?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, my friend." Aro said. I just looked at him.

"Rumor or not, Aro, you should have told me about this before." I told him as I got up and left my office. I will not abandon my family and I will not let Bella-my daughter-be experimented with. I have to get my family out now!

**BPOV**

The windows in the SUV were tented so I didn't know where we were headed. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and myself were squeezed into the back with a werewolf driving and a witch in the passenger seat. Renesmee was on Esme's lap right next to me, she was asleep and didn't know what was going on. Alice was trying to see our future and the boys futures but she couldn't see anything. I was trying to put my shield up but nothing was happening.

The bonds I believe were making our powers useless right. Which made getting out of here a lost cause. I was trying to hold it together for Renesmee when I was screaming on the inside for Edward. I really wish he was here. From the terrified looks on Alice, Rosalie, and Esme's face I knew they were all thinking the same thing. We wanted our husband and we wanted out of here.

I felt the car stop and some yelling. The small petite woman from the passenger seat got out of the car and opened the door on Esme's side. She grabbed Renesmee who started to wake up and cry when she realized the woman wasn't me.

Then the guy started to shove us out of the car one by one. Once were all out I noticed that we were at a small airstrip. There was a private jet being prepped for our arrival in seemed.

Someone yelling got my attention, "Let them go! What the hell do you want with them anyway?" I heard Emmett's loud voice say. He just headed butted a werewolf and running towards us when another werewolf tackled him to the ground. It took three of them to hold him down and retrain him.

I stole a glance at Rose and knew that she was crying-minus the tears- for her husband. He was looking at her with such sadness in his eyes I almost started to sob. I saw her mouth 'I love you' and for him to relax. I saw him immediately relax and stop fighting the werewolves.

"Where do you want them?" the werewolf on my right said. I noticed he was talking to Lucas who had just got out of his car and walked over to us. He walked from Alice to Rose to Esme and Renesmee to stop in front of me. In my peripheral I saw Edward start to squirm against his bonds.

"Put them all together in the back of the plane. Let them have one last moment together before I start my plans." he said. He was looking directly into my eyes.

My mouth involuntarily opened and I said, "What plans?" he then grabbed my chin roughly and got really close to me. He was so close I smelled the scotch on his breath.

"I have plans for all of you. Every single of you beautiful women are potential candidates." he said.

"Candidates for what?" I said.

"Who is gonna be the mother of my full blooded vampire child, beautiful Bella. And I'll tell you a secret." he said. I felt chills go up my spine as he moved his lips to my ear. "You're my favorite." he whispered then ordered for us to be put on the plan.

God help us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I was beyond mad. My brothers and I all were fuming when we saw how Lucas was eyeing the girls. It made me sick to watch him touch my mother. I lost control when I saw him touch Bella and whisper to her. I had the overwhelming urge to rip is head off with my teeth as I saw him.

"Edward, I cant stand this much longer. I know he said he was going to kill them but I cant stand being tied up and useless while he touches Rosalie! We have to come up with a plan to get out of here now!" Emmett stated.

I looked at him, and saw that he had rage pouring out of him. He was just as mad as I was, but he wasn't as smart. "I know how you feel, Emmett. But we cant escape. There is no woods to hide us even if we ran now. There is only grasslands out there. And I know it looks like he wants or needs the girls so he wont kill them. But I'm not willing to risk the chance, are you?" I said with empathy.

He just wants to take rose away and I want to do the same with Bella and Renesmee. We were being pushed closer to the plan but were stopped as the girls came closer. The girls were being pushed towards the entrance to the plan.

Bella looked at me an I noticed that she was sobbing without tears. Bella could handle a lot of things but I'm not sure if this is one of them. A werewolf came and he punched me, for what I don't know but I saw this as an opportunity. I head butted him in his head and ran to where Bella was. I wasn't running I just needed a moment with my wife.

"Edward, I'm scared! Lucas wants to use us for some kind of breeding experiment. He said I was his favorite. We have to get out of here, please, please…" she cried and begged. If I could cry I would be balling right now. I cant handle seeing her like this. She's scared and hungry and I cant help her.

"Bella, listen to me, I will get you out of here ok. I know your scared, baby, but you gotta be strong okay. Be strong for Renesmee. She needs you." I said as he kissed her head, and avoided looking into her eyes. Afraid that she would see the sadness in them.

"I cant. I need you." she cried.

"I love you so much. Be strong, okay. Be strong for me." I told her. I looked at my sisters and mom. They all were scared and didn't know what to do. "We will get all of you out of here, I promise." I looked at Renesmee wishing I could touch her hair. Before I could say anything else they towed me away.

The girls were loaded in the plan once they were all in and out of sight the wolf punched me over and over again. Then he kicked me and repeated it while I was on the ground. I heard groans from my brothers and thought that they probably were getting the same treatment.

When they were done we were loaded onto the plan and seated in the very back. To our surprise that's where the girls were. I noticed that my bonds were being taken off. They did this to Emmett and jasper then they retreated to the front after closing the curtain slightly. I hurried to Bella's side and kissed her. I kissed her lips, her hands, her cheeks, her neck, and her forehead. I hugged her tight to me before sitting beside her.

Emmett kissed Rosalie and she sat on his lap and sobbed-tearless- as she told him how scared she was. I could tell he was getting mad and was sad that his wife felt this way. Jasper and Alice were hugging and he was using his power on her. She was really scared, and hungry. She leaned on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Esme was beside Bella holding Renesmee. I kissed the top of my mother's forehead and hugged her. I made sure she was alright and then kissed my daughter as she slept in my mother's arms.

"Are you ok? You look hurt." Bella said. As she looked at my hands were the bounds use to be. The bonds burned my wrist and now I had a angry red circle around my wrist. I saw that we all had the same scar from the bonds.

"I'm fine, love. Bella, I was so worried about you and Renesmee. We have to get out of here." I told her. She leaned her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Bella, what exactly did Lucas say to you?" I asked her.

"He said that, 'we were candidates for who was gonna be the mother of his fully blooded vampire baby'. He whispered in my ear that I was his favorite." she said and cringed as she recalled what he said.

"Edward, how are we gonna get out of here? Lucas wants to use the girls to mate with so eh can create a new kind of vampire. We cant let him do this." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

Everyone was silent for awhile just thinking. I tried to think up scenarios of us trying to escape this place. I felt us lift up into the air and I started to wonder where we are going.

"Did Lucas say where we were going?" I asked the girls. Maybe Lucas reveled the location to them.

"He said he was taking us to his house. Its on some private island in the middle of the Mediterranean sea." Rosalie answered.

"Edward, even if we did escape that place we couldn't swim across the Mediterranean. We have Renesmee and she has to breath." Bella stated looking at Renesmee. I followed her eyes and saw my baby girl wake up.

Her eyes came back to life and she whimpered, "Daddy" and had her arms held out to me. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms for awhile.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. We have to stay with this psycho and do what he wants so he doesn't kill what we love most." Emmett stated. He looked at Rosalie and then kissed her.

"You guys can go. Escape the island, swim and go home to help Carlisle. I know he is trying to find a way to find us." Esme said.

"Esme's right. You guys can go, but we will stay and you can help Carlisle with whatever plan he has cooked up with Aro. Lucas wont do anything to us. He needs us." Bella stated. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all nodded in agreement. I cant believe they think we would leave with out them.

"Just because he needs you doesn't mean he wont hurt you. We cant take that chance. You guys are our lives. We wouldn't exist if it was for you. We would rather die than leave. I'm sorry but I would die before Lucas touches a hand on any of you." I said to all the girls. The guys agreed with me. I then looked at Bella, " Bella, don't ask me to leave. I would perish if I had to leave you with Lucas and something happened. I love you more than anything. You're my wife, my heart. I cant and wont leave you behind. So don't ask me to." I told her. She put her hand against my cheek and smiled a little before she kissed me.

Emmett held on to Rosalie as she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. Jasper and Alice were clutching each other's hands. I handed Renesmee back to my mother and she went back to sleep. I hugged Bella tightly against my chest as she laid her head down on my shoulder. We held each other for awhile knowing that this could be the last time we see each other. Once we land our worst nightmares will be unleashed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N) Hey everyone sorry i havent updated as soon as you would have liked but ive been working on this chapter a lot. its long and i had many different ways this could have gone down. i hope you like it. please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**EPOV**

Everyone stayed quiet the entire plan ride. We just held each other not knowing if this would be the last time any of us got to hold our wives, or our mother. I kissed and hugged Renesmee and Bella has much as I could. I was so scared of losing them both and never seeing them again. I knew Jasper and Emmett felt the same way. I could hear it in their minds, they were scared of not seeing their wives again or being able to protect them.

"_I cant leave her, those couple hours of her being tied up and away from my arms was too much. I cant let her go, I have to do whatever I can to stay with her once this plane lands…" _Emmett's thoughts went on and on about how he wouldn't leave Rosalie again.

Jasper's thoughts were on the same page except he knew I was listening. _"Oh, they're scared. Edward, we gotta do something. We cant leave the girls again. You and Emmett both know how strong the werewolves are. They are not like Jacob or the pack. Jacob and the pack are shape shifters and are strong but the real werewolves are stronger. The girls wont stand a chance against them. We have to protect them. I cant leave my Alice, I'll die…" _

I couldn't listen anymore. Jasper was always the strong one of us. We knew he loved Alice but he never showed he was scared unless he knew we were in a situation we might not survive. I guess this would be that situation because he is definitely scared. I was scared too, we all were. I knew we had to do something but what?

As if on cue that's when Emmett decided to think about something that just might work. _" What if we tried to make a run for it the minute we land? That dirt bag wouldn't land on a public airstrip and the only private one if near the woods in a small town close to Volterra. Edward, Jasper and I could take as many guys down as we can while the girls make a run for it." _Emmett rambled on.

Emmett's plan wasn't smart but it was brave. Besides there isn't much else we could do besides that. I decided to let Jasper in one it too.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett just had a good idea." I told him motioning for him to come closer so the girls didn't hear to much. I handed Renesmee-who was sleep curled up on my chest- to Bella and leaned forward in my seat.

Emmett, Jasper and I were all huddled around each other as we leaned forward in our seats. "Emmett was thinking that Lucas would be landing on a private airstrip since he has prisoners and would want the people to see us. The only airstrip close to Volterra is in a small town near the woods. He proposes we try and kill as many werewolves as possible while the girls make a run for it." I explained what Emmett just thought of.

"Really? isn't that too…sloppy? I mean what about Lucas's shield? That child? What about Lucas? There are a lot of people we gotta watch out for." Jasper stated and I greed with him. The plan was sloppy but that's the best part about having a brother who was in the military. He'll tell us what we missed and make our plan better. " it's a good plan but we would have to move really fast to get to all these people once the plan lands…" he stopped as he realized something.

" What if we try to take them down while were still in the air? That way we'll only have a few once we land. If we sneak around the plan and kill the werewolves-and the shield if we can get to her-then we will have nothing to stop us once we take off running. No one would catch the girls then." Jasper stated.

I thought about it awhile and it made since that we do that first. We gotta do it quick though because who knows when we land. It could be real soon.

" You think we could do this?" I asked him. I wanted an honest answer from him. I wanted to know whether we had a shot or not and if we didn't then I would leave Renesmee with one parent when she could remain to have two.

"Yes I believe we could pull this off." he said. I nodded my head and looked back and Bella then the guys. I nodded my head telling them that we needed to tell the girls. We leaned back in our seats closer to our wives then.

Bella was handing Renesmee to Esme when I took her hands in mine and kissed them both.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked me. I could hear the concern in her voice.

I took a deep breath and lifted my head to look my love in the eyes. "Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and myself are going to try and get you guys out of here. We're positive that Lucas will land on a private airstrip and the only in near Volterra has woods near it. We are going to go and sneak around the plan and get rid of the wolves and the sheild. I want you and the girls to stay quiet and I want you to try and put up your shield to protect all of you just in case we don't come back." I told her. I held her face in my hands as I stared into her eyes. I needed her to see how serious I was about this.

"Edward, no! You cant leave me! You have to stay with me, please! Just be with me!" she begged as she scooted closer to me and kissed my lips. She was near sobbing now and she was holding to me tightly as she kissed my neck, cheek, lips, hands, chest. I was breaking down. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Bella? Bella, please stop." I gently pulled her face away from my chest and made her look at me.

"You have to be strong for me. Be strong for our daughter. She needs you. I need you to take care of the others until we come back. Okay?" I looked at her intently to let her know that she needed to do this.

She nodded and her then she fell into my lap. Her head was sobbing and she had her head on my legs and her hands hiding her face. I lifted her upper body and held her close to my chest as I rocked her.

"Shh, its gonna be okay. I love you so much. You and Renesmee are my life. I love you both so much. My beautiful Bella. My wife. Your everything to me. I love you, baby. Its gonna be ok. Everything is gonna be ok." I chanted to her over and over again.

I looked to see if my brothers were ready. Emmett was holding Rosalie in his lap. Her legs hung over his as she sat on his legs. He cradled her to his chest as she sobbed and kept saying how much she loved him and how scared she was. He looked up and noticed me looking and nodded his head that he was ready. I looked at jasper and Alice and it was the same picture, he also nodded his head.

Once we said our goodbye to our mother and Renesmee we braced ourselves as we broke through the door and slowly creped around the corridor. I was in front and Emmett was a few feet behind me as we walked close to the wall. Jasper was opposite of and the second we heard someone sniff or I 'heard' someone we stopped and put our backs against eh wall.

Up ahead of me was an open space full with chairs where most of the werewolves socialized I guessed. Jasper gave me the signal to move in and I made myself known. The first werewolf that saw me didn't have a chance to pull out his gun before Jasper ran in and snapped his neck and decapitated him. There were only ten in this room and once Jasper and Emmett finished them off the same way. I noticed another hallway leading to another open area.

We creped down the hall with our backs against the walls trying to be as quiet as possible. My side of the wall was coming to an end at the corner. I stopped Emmett and Jasper, as I looked around the corner to see how many we were dealing with. There were only five here. This time Jasper stepped out and immediately ran out and pulled the wolf's head of his body before he thought about grabbing his gun. Emmett snapped two necks and pulled heads off. I got to the last one and snapped his neck and then Emmett stepped on the back of his head to separate head from the body. Jasper walked toward us after we moved the bodies to the side.

"I think behind the closed door is Lucas's room. Should we go in?" He asked sounding unsure. I had to admit I was too.

I looked at Emmett and he shrugged, "Its too much of a risk to try and get him and his shield. Besides once the girls start running I wont allow him to catch up with them." I said with the so much venom. I wanted nothing more than to open his door and rid all of us of him but I had my family to think about.

"I agree." Emmett said. We then felt the plan slowly start to lose altitude. I looked out the nearest window and saw that we were gonna land really soon. I saw how far the woods were from the runway. I was a little worried the girls wouldn't make it before Lucas sent someone for them.

"Lets get back to the women." Jasper stated and we hurried back before anyone noticed we were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N) Sorry i havent upated in awhile, i was busy with school and other work but i got it now. Hope you guys like it and please REVIEW! i will reply to reviews now. Sorry for the wait and please enjoy and remember to REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 13**

**EPOV**

On our way back I glanced out a window and noticed that we would land pretty soon. I let the guys know that we should say what we need to say to the girls. Who knows what will happen to us after this.

As we entered the little cabin where the girls were Emmett stopped short of entering and turned to me.

"Edward, I cant do this. My blood boils at the thought of Lucas doing anything to my Rose. She's scared and I don't know what I can do to soothe her. You guys know Rose, she's tough. She's a strong woman, but she knows when she cant win; and this is one of those rare cases. I-I just don't know what I can do. I want, no have to, protect her and keep her safe. I just keep thinking about what if they don't make it? What if Lucas gets to them first? What will happened to Renesmee? I just-I don't know about this guys". Somewhere in the middle of his rant he just landed on his knees. He looked so defeated that it broke my heart to see Emmett like that.

I got down on one knee and put my hand on his shoulder so he'd look at me. When he did I tried to give him a smile. "Em, we know how you feel. We know the girls are scared and we both feel what your feeling but if we want to help them we have to be smart about this." I said to him. I looked back at Jasper to see if he was also listening to my words.

"Stick to our plan. We gotta try, Em. Even if it doesn't work we have to try. For the girls." Jasper said trying to convince him to go through with what we planned. Emmett just nods and pulls him self together. I ask him if he's okay before we go in and he just nods again. This is killing him, and he isn't the only one.

Emmett walks in first and Rose immediately gets up and hugs me tightly. I look at them with sympathetic eyes cause I know Emmett is using everything he as in him to try to keep it together.

"Edward" I hear Bella sigh in relief as she spots me coming through the door. I walk over to her and hug her. I kiss her forehead, eyes, lips, and her hands. I relished in the feeling of having her in my arms. Who knows when we will be like this again?

"Are you okay? Renesmee?" I ask her. I look to my mother who has Renesmee in her arms. I get up and kneel in front of my mother. I look at her and smile. I know she's worried about us but is also scared. She is a brave woman, and a person I'm proud to call my mother.

I take Renesmee out of her arms so she can rest. I then slowly sit next to Bella with Renesmee curled up in my arms. Bella has her head on my shoulder. Occasionally, she'll kiss my shoulder before laying her head back down and gaze down at Renesmee.

I looked and saw that Jasper was just holding Alice on his lap and they would talk or passionately kiss one another. I saw him close his eyes while he was just holding her and I began to doubt if we should go through with this plan.

We stayed like that for awhile. No one moved an inch, or spoke a word. We just held our loved ones and silently said our last goodbyes. When I predicted it came close to landing I told the guys. Jasper and Emmett then told Rosa and Alice about the plan and what they had to do. I told Esme and Bella what they needed to do too.

"Edward, I don't like this. What if you guys don't make it? What will happen to you boys?" Esme asked.

"Esme, Edward, Emmett and I will distract and get rid of any other guards Lucas has so you girls can run to woods. We'll follow as soon as were able to." Jasper explained. " The most important thing to us is that you guys take Renesmee and get somewhere safe." he said and then turned to Alice to give her small smile. She threw her arms around him.

"But what if things don't go according to plan? What happens then?" she asks us. Esme looks from me to Jasper to Emmett.

Emmett answers her, " We'll improvise." Emmett response dryly. There's no emotion in his voice. His face is cleared of any emotion also.

We feel a bum and we know we've landed. Emmett, Jasper, and I stand in front of the girls by the door. Were gonna go through with this plan. Its all we got.

After a few minutes we hear a lot of commotion. Which indicates that they have found the bodies of the werewolf guards Emmett, Jasper, and I disposed of before. I hear someone coming to the door and motion for everyone to move on either side of the wall by the door so it looks as if no one is in here.

When the door opens I jab the wolf with my elbow and break his neck before he can make a sound. I stay by the body and have Jasper lead them ahead so I can rip the head off once the girls cant see.

I jog to catch up to the others and walk in the back by Rose. Jasper is leading us out off the plane and he stops he notices that Lucas's door is open. If he got off before us we might run into unexpected trouble.

We find the door to get off and jasper kicks it off. We hurry and have the girls jump out. Once everyone is out the girls run towards the woods behind us. I look back once they've started to run to see how far they make it.

"Stop them!" I hear Lucas yell angrily. Jasper, Emmett and I are fighting off what's left of the guards. Some of the these guards weren't with him when he captured us or on the plane so I know automatically that they came from Volterra.

Every guard that come our way we take out. I was about rip off another vampires head when I see Emmett run after wolf that got around us and is headed for the girls. I take the head off the vampire quickly and run after the wolf.

I was right on his tale when it felt like this brick wall stood in my way. I turned around to see Lucas smirking as he was walking in my direction. I look around and see Emmett and jasper on the ground. Their unconscious. What happened to them?

Just as I was about to run towards my brothers this pain starts to rage from inside me and I cant move. I fall to my knees holding my head and roughly grabbing to make the pain stop but I wont. Then I hear a scream come from my left, so I look and see Bella sobbing and looking at me. She's being held by a wolf. I do my best to not think about the pain and crawl to Bella. I get three feet towards her before a boot steps on my hand. I look up and see Lucas staring down at me with a grin on his face.

He kneels down by me, "What made you think you could get away from me?" he asks me firmly.

I struggle to look up at him again, "I know my family will get away from you. I don't care if I do or not. You wont get them." I say with as much venom as I can muster up. I feel like my brain is on fire and someone just keeps pouring gasoline on it.

Lucas chuckles, "Stupid Cullen, your girls are what I really want. I'm just using you worthless males as leverage. I always get what I want, Cullen. Always." he tells me. He stands up then and steal one last look at Bella. She's struggling to get out of the wolfs grip. Just as I mouth 'I love you' to her I hear Lucas's voice again, " Get the girls in the car, and someone pick these fool up. Put them in the van. Lets go. I wanna be home in time for dinner."

After I see Bella being hauled away I feel a huge burst of pain and then I see black.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't update in a long time. I know I left you guys in suspense last chapter but I vow to update you at least once a week. I have my computer and more time now. I hope you all forgive me and like this latest chapter. Review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I was running as fast as I could to the woods with Esme, Renesmee, Alice, and Rose. We tried our hardest not to look back to see if the guys were okay. We just kept running and tried to remember that they were doing this for us; so that we could get away and wouldn't have to succumb to whatever Lucas wanted with us.

Edward told me not to turn around and to keep running but I need to know if the guys are behind us. So I slow down and turn around to see the guys fighting off the guards that came out the door to the private airport building. More keep coming and I know deep down that the guys probably wont make it.

I saw Edward fighting and get knocked down. I started to run towards him then wanting to help my husband. " Bella, come back!" I heard Esme yell. Just as I was closing in on him. I was stopped by someone stepping right in front of me. I looked up to see a werewolf as he grabbed me and held my arms down.

I looked back to see if the others made it. My eyes landed on Esme hold Renesmee and a werewolf holding on of her arms by the elbow. Alice and Rose were being held like I was. I look for the guys and see that Jasper and Emmett on the ground unconscious with werewolves standing by their still bodies.

I then see Edward pinned to the ground with Lucas hovering over him and talking to him. I nearly sob just looking at the site before my eyes. Edward looks up and meets my gaze. He mouths I love you to me and then goes unconscious.

" Put the girls in the car" Lucas said to the wolf nearest us. " Pack it up and go the manor!" he announced to everyone else.

They led us to a black SUV and piled us all in. They carried the boys unconscious bodies and hauled them into a another car. At least now we know where we going.

I climbed into the van with the rest of the girls. We had two wolves in the from and all of us in the back. The engine was started and right before I thought we were leaving someone came in the back with us. It was that little girl. She looks to be about fourteen or fifteen. She had short light brown hair and hazel eyes with heart shaped face. She was a pretty girl but the evil smirk on her face made me back away from her subconsciously.

"Who are you?" I asked as I sat between Esme, who was holding a crying Renesmee, and Alice who sat next to Rosalie.

"I'm Thea." she said. Her voice was soft and polite. I wondered why she was working for Lucas.

"Where are we going? What's gonna happen to us?" I asked her. Hoping I could get some answers. I needed to know how to protect my family and daughter. I wanted to know where they were taking Edward.

Before she could answer me one of the guards spoke, "No talking, Thea. Do it now. We will be there soon." he commanded.

I looked at Thea with what I'm sure was a confused expression. All she said was, "I'm sorry."

Next thing I know all of us are screaming and then its totally blackness.

**EPOV**

I woke up on a cold concrete floor. My head hurt a little as I woke up and looked around. We were in what looked to be a empty basement. Four concrete walls surrounded me. Only one way out which was the heavy steel door on the south wall.

I heard more groans and looked and saw that Jasper and Emmett were with me. I sat up and leaned back on the wall. My head was slowly getting better.

Jasper and Emmett both pretty much in the same condition as me. Jasper stood up and looked around. Emmett was in the same position I was holding his head in his hands.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked. I patted his back asking silently if he was ok. He nodded his head and stood. I followed suit.

" I think were in a basement. We also seem to be underground cause I cant hear much." I stated.

"That or the walls and room are spelled. I'm starting to think that little girl Lucas has is a witch. If she was a shield we wouldn't have gotten that close to Lucas or his guards." Jasper informed us.

"Who the hell knocked us out? I mean I'm assuming it was the witch but how?" Emmett voiced what we all were thinking.

"I don't know" I said as I walked to the door. "But we have to find a way out of here. We need to get to the girls. Who knows that asshole is doing to them or even if they are alive." I said,

I walked back near Emmett and sank to the ground. "Did anyone see them get away?" Emmett asked.

"None of the girls got away. They all got captured again." Jasper said.

We were sitting in silence just thinking when were heard footsteps coming. All of us stood up and stood together.

The door opened and in walked Lucas flanked by six wolves and that small girl. But what brought me to my knees was what she was holding. The witch had my daughter in her arms.

"Hello boys, what a pleasure to see you again." Lucas greeted. The girl holding Renesmee stood next to Lucas and the bodyguards spread out. Two in the from and back. Two on the left and right side.

"_Edward, they have Renesmee. We have to do something. If we cant get her out of this place we at least need to get her away from him._ I head Jasper say. I couldn't focus on him or answer him. My eye were glued to my baby girl sleeping in the arms of the teenager.

"What do you want Lucas?" Emmett sneered. He was in a defense stands as was Jasper. They both were beside me.

"Awe don't be upset with me fellas. I just wanna talk and simply inform you of what will happen from her on out." he stated.

"Fine. Talk." Japer said. He was calm. Yet his mind was all over the place. Thinking of ways to get out of here. The door was open but he wondered if we could take out Lucas and the guards without harming Renesmee and the girl.

"Where are the girls? Where is Rose, Esme, Bella and Alice? What did you do with them?" Emmett asked. He was starting to panic. Thinking of Rose and what condition she may or may not be in.

"Relax, boys. Your wives and mother are all safe and together. Well except yours Edward. Your wife is in my bed chambers as we speak. She is quite a lovely creature and a son of ours would be magnificent. don't you think?" he gloated.

I couldn't take it and I got off my knees at vampire speed and grabbed Lucas by the throat. Just as I was about to rip his head from his body. There was the blinding fiery pain in my head again. I loosened my grasp on him and stumbled back a few steps and knelt down. I screamed as the pain grow.

"When will you learn, Edward?" Lucas said as the fire dissipated. " You cant kill me. And before jump to conclusions its not a spell Thea is doing." he gestured to the young girl. " I'm doing it" he stated.

What? What did he mean?

"What do you mean your doing it? I thought you had no special powers?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, that's correct I have no special ability. I was a witch before I got turned. My powers left me when I became immortal but with some research I found I could retrieve them again. And with this research I found a way for vampires to sire children with other vampires." he explained.

"That's impossible. Vampires cant have children. Our bodies are dead. A woman cant carry a child unless she is human. Like Bella." I stated. That last part was whispered. I didn't want to think about Bella, not yet.

" Correct again. But that's reason the pregnancy is difficult for the human is because the child is supernatural and grow at a supernatural rate. Now with one spell on the woman. You would make it possible for her womb to come alive and accommodate supernatural children. The child will have no evidence of ever being human though. Not like this precious gem you and Bella created, Edward." he stated as he touched my daughters cheek. I went to stand and Jasper and Emmett held me back from lunging at Lucas again.

My daughter stirred in the young girls arms. She woke up and looked around. Probably wondering where her mother was. She saw the girl and the guards along with Lucas and started to cry. When her watery eyes found me. She squirmed and cried my name. her little arms reaching for me. It broke my heart to see my little girl that way.

"How sweet" Lucas said. He stepped in front of the girl taking my daughter into his arms. I struggled against Emmett and Jaspers hold trying to reach my daughter. I didn't want her in that sick fucks arms. She belonged in mine.

"Let go! I want my daddy! Daddy!" she cried. She continued to cry for me and reach for me.

"Sweet one, your so beautiful. Like your mother." he said. He looked at Renesmee with longing almost. That made me see that is ultimate goal was a child. He desperately wanted one and I didn't want him holding mine for another second.

"Renesmee, baby look at me. Look at daddy. Shhh its ok. don't cry, baby." I tried to tell her. She quieted a little hearing my voice and looking at me. But I could still hear her whimpers. " Lucas please, just give her to me. Give me my daughter. She needs her parents. You have Bella so at least give her to me please. She needs me." I pleaded with him. I didn't want him to kill her or do spells on her. I just wanted her in my arms.

Lucas looked at me for awhile and then at Renesmee who started to cry again. He sighed a little and then handed my daughter to me.

"Daddy!" she cried. I cradled her in my arms. Telling everything was gonna be ok.

"She stays with you. If you try anything I will come back and then you wont have a child anymore. Understood?" Lucas stated. All I could do was look at him. This guy was a monster.

Once that was said he turned on his heels and exited the basement. Thea, the young girl, and guards right behind him. Once the door was shut and secured. I walked to the wall furthest from the door and sat on the floor cradling my little girl.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, are you hurt?" I asked as I looked her over.

She shook her head no. Jasper and Emmett both sat at my side and gave Renesmee kisses and hugs. "You ok, daddy?" she asked touching my face.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Daddy is alright. Baby, did you see mommy? Or aunt Alice and rose? Or grandma Esme? Do you know where they are?" I asked her gently.

"I was in a pretty bedroom with them. Aunt Rose was telling me stories about you and mommy when bad guys drag mommy and me out the room. Mommy was sleeping. Aunt Rose tried to keep but they wouldn't let her and they hit her. Mommy went one way and I came to you Daddy. But I was crying for mommy and they made my head hurt." she told as she pouted holding her head. I kissed her head and held her a little closer.

Lucas wasn't lying. Bella really was in his bedroom. They must have knocked her and Renesmee out.

"Is Aunt Rose alright?" Emmett asked her. He looked hurt.

"She told me to give you this" Renesmee leaned over and kissed Emmett on the cheek. Jasper and I both chuckled and Emmett smiled. He kissed Renesmee all over her and made her squeal.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Renesmee asked me after awhile. Jasper and Emmett both looked at me. I looked at my daughter and laid her on my chest.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find her" I said before humming her lullaby.


End file.
